criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shipwrecked!
Shipwrecked! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-third case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred fourteenth case overall. It takes place in Age of Sail. Plot The morning after the team and the crew of the HMS Highmore washed up on a desert island after a shipwreck, islander Curly Stubbs approached the team, saying that he had found their village leader dead on the shore. Truly enough, Zara and the player then found Evangeline Rousseau pierced in the neck with a fishing spear. During the investigation, the team learned that the islanders were a community of survivors of the HMS Unsinkable shipwreck twelve years prior. Soon enough, the team ventured to rescue a piglet trapped near a waterfall. Later, the team took Captain Shadrach to Janis after he had washed up on shore, saying that he almost drowned after the shipwreck. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Curly for the murder. Curly said that everyone on the island was starving due to a lack of fresh fruit or huntable animals. When he learned that Evangeline was persuading all the islanders to kill and eat him, he stabbed her with a fishing spear to spare himself. Newly-appointed leader Quentin Montague then exiled him from the village, informing him that Monday, another islander, had volunteered to take care of him until he could learn to survive on his own. After the trial, Shadrach told the team that Blackbeard's treasure was on the island. Zara and the player then rummaged through the ship's wreckage on the beach to find a map of the island that Shadrach had created. They were able to find the map, which Orlando and Shadrach used to pinpoint the treasure's location right in the middle of the village. After the team promised Quentin that they would take the village with them once they were rescued, they started digging, eventually reaching the treasure. Meanwhile, Kai and the player approached Monday for help in procuring bird guano that they needed for their improvised flare gun. After all the events, Zara started turning blue and scaly, possibly as a reaction to touching Blackbeard's treasure. Later, the team spotted a passing ship and thus shot a flare. To their surprise, the ship's captain was Ammon Bast, who had gone back to the Age of Sail to prevent the team from undoing his alterations in history. Fortunately, Mary Read and the Black Sparrow also noticed the flare and rescued the team from Ammon's ship to repay them for their help in Port Braxton. While Shadrach, his crew, and the villagers were left marooned on the island, the team left them the flare gun to use in the event another ship passed by. Mary then suggested taking Zara and the team to Skull Island, to break her "curse". Summary Victim *'Evangeline Rousseau' (found with a fishing spear in her neck) Murder Weapon *'Fishing Spear' Killer *'Curly Stubbs' Suspects C314P1.png|Curly Stubbs C314P2.png|Quentin Montague C314P3.png|Miranda Rousseau C314P4.png|Monday C314P5.png|George Turbot Quasi-suspect(s) C314PQ1.png|Ellis Shadrach C314PQ2.png|Zara Tien Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coconut water. *The killer knows how to make fire. *The killer has read The Tempest. *The killer has curly brown hair. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes C314CS1A.jpg|Sandy Beach C314CS1B.jpg|Wreckage C314CS2A.jpg|Islanders' Village C314CS2B.jpg|Village Square C314CS3A.jpg|Secluded Waterfall C314CS3B.jpg|Campfire Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sandy Beach. (Clues: Fishing Spear, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Curly Stubbs; Murder Weapon registered: Fishing Spear; Victim identified: Evangeline Rousseau) *Ask Curly about the island's inhabitants. (Prerequisite: Sandy Beach investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Islanders' Village) *Investigate Islanders' Village. (Prerequisite: Curly interrogated; Clues: Bucket of Fruit, Aristocracy Guide Cover) *Examine Bucket of Fruit. (Result: Locket Girl) *Examine Young Girl. (New Suspect: Miranda Rousseau) *Talk to Miranda Rousseau about her murdered mother. (Prerequisite: Miranda Rousseau identified) *Examine Inside Cover. (New Suspect: Quentin Montague) *Speak to Quentin Montague about the victim. (Prerequisite: Q Montague decoded) *Examine Fishing Spear. (Result: Gray Substance) *Analyze Gray Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to make fire) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut water) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secluded Waterfall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Leaf, Handkerchief, Trapped Piglet) *Examine Torn Leaf. (Result: Message on Leaf) *Analyze Message on Leaf. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Tempest; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Village Square) *Investigate Village Square. (Prerequisite: Message on Leaf analyzed; Clues: Open Notebook, Mound of Soil) *Examine Open Notebook. (Result: Writing on Front Page) *Analyze Writing on Front Page. (12:00:00) *Ask Curly why the victim disliked him. (Prerequisite: Writing on Front Page analyzed; Profile updated: Curly drinks coconut water and has read The Tempest) *Examine Mound of Soil. (Result: Message in a Bottle) *Ask Quentin Montague about his message in a bottle. (Prerequisite: Message in a Bottle found; Profile updated: Quentin has read The Tempest) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Brown Powder) *Examine Brown Powder. (Result: Cinnamon; New Suspect: George Turbot) *Find out what George Turbot was doing with the victim's handkerchief. (Prerequisite: Cinnamon identified under microscope; Profile updated: George drinks coconut water) *Examine Trapped Piglet. (Result: Open Trap; New Suspect: Monday) *Ask Monday how she ended up on the island. (Prerequisite: Trap opened; Profiles updated: Monday drinks coconut water and knows how to make fire, Curly knows how to make fire) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Campfire. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Tree Stump, Torn Paper, Ship Box) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Symbols) *Analyze Symbols. (09:00:00) *Ask Monday about the religious symbols she carved. (Prerequisite: Symbols analyzed; Profile updated: Monday has read The Tempest) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Sketch) *Confront George Turbot about his indecent sketch of the victim. (Prerequisite: Sketch restored; Profile updated: George knows how to make fire) *Examine Ship Box. (Result: Handmade Rings) *Ask Miranda Rousseau about the wedding rings. (Prerequisite: Handmade Rings found; Profile updated: Miranda drinks coconut water, knows how to make fire and has read The Tempest) *Investigate Wreckage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Coconut, Pile of Seaweed) *Examine Coconut. (Result: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has curly brown hair) *Examine Pile of Seaweed. (Result: Sharpened Flint) *Analyze Sharpened Flint. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sink or Swim (3/5). (No stars) Sink or Swim (3/5) *Ask Monday where to find bird guano. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim; Reward: Islander Hair) *Investigate Secluded Waterfall. (Prerequisite: Monday interrogated; Clue: Bird Nest) *Examine Bird Nest. (Result: Guano) *Analyze Guano. (06:00:00) *Talk to Ellis Shadrach about the treasure. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim) *Investigate Sandy Beach. (Prerequisite: Shadrach interrogated; Clue: Pile of Wreckage) *Examine Pile of Wreckage. (Result: Treasure Map) *Analyze Treasure Map. (09:00:00) *Ask Quentin Montague for permission to dig in the village. (Prerequisite: Treasure Map analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Islanders' Village. (Prerequisite: Montague interrogated; Clue: Treasure Chest) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Treasure) *Find out what Zara wants. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday. *In Sink or Swim, the code to open the treasure chest is J5P4RROW, which is a reference to Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean film series. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Age of Sail